


重层构造

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gangbang, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 世界万物的一般本质或许可以比拟作蜡。塑一匹马，把它敲碎，又用其造一棵树，然后是一个人，然后又是别的什么东西。这些东西每个都只存在很短的一段时间。既然毁坏被并非什么难事，那被捏合也不是什么难事。





	重层构造

**Author's Note:**

> *5后，只有hurt没有comfort，if哥重组的身体有后遗症  
> *含r18g/倒模/改造，不适请立即退出靴靴配合

每个人生命里总会遇到一个绊倒你的坑，它从诞生起就等着你跌进去摔得头破血流。对但丁来说这个坑是他无法绕过的兄长维吉尔。

但丁本以为有个室友会对他一团糟的生活产生什么有益影响。事实却是一切仍是一团糟。在维吉尔回来之前，但丁已经坦然接受他已经没有年轻时的心力了，没那么冲动，也没那么执着，有时候能一周不吃东西，也有时候把自己的胃袋塞到胀痛，觉得迟几天刮胡子没什么大不了，心血来潮打扫卫生，在衣柜里能找到碎掉的香水瓶，玻璃碎片黏黏地铺在一件旧衣服下面，就像一纸他也好好生活过的过期证明。

现在他不知道该怎么重启生活，和久未谋面的兄长一样对未来茫然无知。儿时模糊的记忆不足以支撑他们在短时间内建立家人的亲密意识，斯巴达兄弟没话找话，分房睡，时间表岔开，就像两只划分领地的野兽在过小的冲突区域里互相试探，最后只能共享停水，断电，还有性。

那是某个早上，但丁在宿醉中醒来，头脑放空，嗅到隔夜后刺鼻的酒气。他感觉自己身边有人。归因于半魔毫无道理的体质，但丁对抽烟飞叶子之类人类为数不多的消遣方式都敬谢不敏，但很擅长做爱。他一向不喜欢带人回家，也不知道昨天是喝了多少。但丁挣扎着去够床头的终端机：上午10：45。

还早。

时间对他来说没什么意思，半魔能活好久好久呢，活太久就是坐牢，每天多睡上两小时，一年下来就能少一个月刑期。

他缩回温暖的被子里，闭上眼，有一搭没一搭地抚摸着身边人光裸的后背，从结实的背肌到凹陷的臀沟，一节节脊椎骨弹钢琴般摁下来，感受到对方的肌肉在他指腹下放松又绷紧。嗯，这好像是个男人。不太符合他的一贯口味。不过换换胃口也不错。

但丁的手指轻轻摩挲那个人的耳朵，他在但丁结实的小臂上没睡醒似地蹭了蹭，然后用膝盖使劲顶了一下但丁的侧腹。那可不是撒娇的力气，尖锐的痛感让所有睡意瞬间全都飞走了，他猛地睁眼，看到维吉尔侧躺在他身边，往日紧皱的眉心放松，银发散落在额前，看起来比自己的胞弟还要年轻，像个来自往日的幽灵。

传奇恶魔猎人充分发挥了自己见惯风浪练就的处变不惊，但他胯下迅速苏醒的老二鼓动着他再和自己的哥哥打个晨炮。

于是白日宣淫直到下午三点。不知道什么时候买的枝形吊灯被维吉尔一尾巴挥掉了，厚厚的一层灰全扬在空气里，红色的魔人忍不住打出一个带火星的喷嚏。

当他洗完澡，走出浴室，看到窗外刚下了雨，空气湿润，万象日新，在某种莫名其妙的坚定里，他像往日拿起剑那样信心百倍，下定决心要重新开始生活。

健康的生命状态对斯巴达兄弟来说是伪命题。但丁在断食和暴饮暴食之间重复，一个口味的披萨能吃上几十年不带换，说好要带维吉尔体验人间的各种乐趣，但连他自己都对种种事物提不起兴趣，想到要面对很多“一般”的人就浑身别扭。独自一人离开红墓镇那年，他不知道该怎么面对加诸己身的命运，后来的佣兵生活，他摆出一副没事人的脸，假装没有听到关于自己不幸的传言，照常泡在地窖喝酒，和谁都能聊得来，没有棘手活，也没有烦心事。他就是这样无所谓地活到了现在。

而维吉尔做噩梦、整夜失眠、醒来后暴躁易怒，总梦到魔界，梦见群山般的卷云高耸如神殿立柱，一头直达云层以上，一头被无形的底座固定在大地的裂隙里，距离千米外都能看到雷电豁开云层，照亮七根云柱，就像在它们缓慢而充分地点燃，过饱和的水蒸气烛泪般凝结，挂在外面。这是一个封印，封印着整个魔界的大地，让地表以下的某种东西乖乖听话。

在魔界的时候他和但丁切磋时曾斩开一块土地，露出其中弯曲如管道的地下构造。

但丁对密密麻麻的中空颇感兴趣，下掘十米仍看不到尽头，他问维吉尔这是什么，是不是魔界下水道，维吉尔回答说是地宫。

但丁为这工程量咋舌，并把诡异重叠的土地断面抛在脑后，他不知道那不是地宫，而是曾经的维吉尔。

半魔很难被杀死。背叛者的儿子一开始还不是这个样子，他拥有人类的外表，有206块骨头，可以被扭成各种形状，而且不愿屈服，即使被捕获后冰冷的胶质液体将他紧缚，肠道被插入异物，摆出腰往下塌胸部向前挺的姿势，在所有恶魔面前展示自己被塞满的屁股。

拔下那根棍状物，身上服帖的液体仍旧将他肛口附近泛红的皮肤固定成被撑开的状态，括约肌再用力也无法闭合，冰凉的空气钻进大开的圆洞。年轻的半魔拥有一个紧窄的处男洞，只被假阳具捅过一下，就被压在前列腺上吊了几天几夜，没机会知道什么是健康的性爱，也不知道为什么被恶心的东西折辱肉体却会觉得舒服，第一次得知世上还有性这种武器，有这样的力量让他羞耻得脊髓发麻。

魔帝蒙德斯不允许其他恶魔插入维吉尔，却愿意把这俘虏的生育权与部下平分。乳白色的液体接连不断被灌进他臀间的圆洞，台下的恶魔开始竞猜谁会让斯巴达之子怀上孩子。恶魔大多雌雄同体，男性半魔却缺失了一套器官，不知道他还能不能受孕？但不管怎么说，这可是那个斯巴达的孩子，几乎所有人想着这点就能把台上那个人射满一肚子。黑色剑士生于斯长于斯，却背叛自己的种族，把故乡封印，这惩罚理应两千年后要由他的孩子来承担。恶魔没有伦理道德，是非凭心，折辱落败者就像看羔羊揭开第七印*。

那些精液实在太多了，压强巨大的水柱毫无阻碍地对准维吉尔的敏感点射进去，持续的压力让他的瞳孔都在震颤。恶魔的精液会像蜥蜴一样在受孕者体内迅速凝固成交配栓，以防败者逃跑后迅速把胜者的精液导出来，现在它们正在维吉尔体内凝固成一条拥有切实重量和体积的凝胶，要把他的腔体内部像倒模一样完全反映出来。一个恶魔拍拍他没多少肉的屁股，发出古怪的笑声，要观众们看清楚斯巴达之子身体里面到底是什么构造。

维吉尔冒着冷汗，感觉到恶魔铺满的鳞甲指爪探进了自己在空气中颤抖的穴口。它贴合得那么紧，根据肠体的形状死死顶在肉壁上不留一点空隙，撑得维吉尔感觉肚子里那么饱却又那么饿。虽然他的入口被外力强制撑开，但内部因为刺激仍条件反射仍死死咬紧正在往外拉扯的胶体，即使恶魔再怎么用力也拽不出来。维吉尔对接下来发生的一切都毫无防备又无比惊骇，感觉自己的内脏都快要被拽出去，令人牙齿打颤的寒意徘徊在额头，往耳朵里钻的嘲笑带来一阵天旋地转。

终于，没有任何血腥气的刺激却又淫秽得可怕，在场的恶魔甚至不少被刺激得开始就地交媾，一条乳白色的不规则条状物体被扯出维吉尔的肠子，足有约十厘米长，像条尾巴拖在屁股后面，这冰凉的凝胶在维吉尔温软的肠道里压缩了近一半的体积，因良好的延展性刚被拉出来就开始膨胀得足有女性手腕粗，将已经被强制打开的穴口又撑得更满。恶魔手臂用力，维吉尔茫然地盯着虚空中的一点，感觉内脏正在被向外扯动，不规则的凝胶时快时慢涌出体外，堆在地上。

看来他没有生殖腔。行刑者捡起维吉尔的肠体翻模，仔细检查后向观众宣布：也可能是还没有被操开呢。

蒙德斯宣布这场狂欢暂时结束，向所有恶魔宣布叛徒之子会有更好的用处。

他的确有了更好的用处，斯巴达之子从脚尖开始到腰部结束，整个下半身被连皮带肉碾磨成肉糊，和他在魔力催使下复原的身体嫁接，成为自己肉体的一部分，延展得又长又广，像怪物也像毛毛虫。维吉尔屈服了，当身体达到五米的时候他痛哭着屈服了，一个人总有极限，而这就是他的极限，他乖得像条狗，只要不成为那堆肉块的一部分他愿意做任何事，但现在蒙德斯只想让他做这个。

你应该学会什么时候投降，什么时候坚强，斯巴达之子。

摩西击打石头有水流出，迦南地淌蜜与奶，而维吉尔最后盘踞在魔界地下，只露出因长久的痛楚而漠然的头颅，就盛放在魔帝宫殿的金杯里，躺在自己蜿蜒如地下管道的身体上，等待使用黑天使之时就将他与多余的赘生物切割开，其他时候将时刻有饥饿的恶魔挖开土地，啃食叛徒的血肉。

维吉尔总是梦到这个。理智告诉他，他从未如此自由，拥有可以左右自己命运的力量，世上第一次，无限的选择在他眼前敞开，就像置身于巨大迷宫般复杂的入口。但被打碎的不能完好如初，十岁的维吉尔会说世界万物的一般本质是魔力，现在的维吉尔会觉得世界万物的一般本质或许可以比拟作蜡。*塑一匹马，把它敲碎，又用其造一棵树，然后是一个人，然后又是别的什么东西。这些东西每个都只存在很短的一段时间。既然毁坏被并非什么难事，那被捏合也不是什么难事。

但丁还是不懂维吉尔的沉默下有什么，但他还没有自己想象的那么老，或许是现在得到的甜头太过诱惑，有时候他会想即使维吉尔再离他而去也没关系了，这点回忆足够支撑他再爬几百回塔跟着跳下去一万次。自从和维吉尔睡在一起，但丁总是胸闷。他无不甜蜜地幻想维吉尔会趁他呼呼大睡时把久未见面的兄弟搂得死紧。

命定的夜晚他准备一探究竟。保持清醒并不容易，在之前的暴烈中他们沉醉且过劳，用傻笑供认了这场虚脱，激剧到这种地步，爱也拥有死的严酷。

直到白日将尽，天顶云间，群星显露，同源的魔力在斯巴达兄弟二人身上流动，从我到你，又从你到我，沉默似一具具不可捉摸的尸体在死亡怀中列席。但丁有过无数个和各种男男女女共眠的晚上，但从没有任何一个和现在正在拥有的这个一样暧昧不明。

就像现在，恶魔猎人全部的直觉都在警告他不要看，可但丁不仅看了，还睁大眼睛仔仔细细——从外形来看那已经不再是人了，但也不像恶魔，维吉尔的魔力不太稳定，他苍白的皮肤被腐蚀般融化，像张破破烂烂的渔网，勉强兜住尚是人型的红肉，拉长的肢体在空气中震颤收缩，最后填满被子里的所有空隙。像仓鼠被好好抚摸后瘫成一块毯子。但丁因自己的想象力笑起来，松开攥紧的拳头，张开五指向上碰触，冰凉的肉块贴紧但丁的手心，但丁在黑暗中屏住呼吸，慢慢用力，像暗地里自愿做了一个杀人犯的同谋，感觉到黏稠的肉块从他的手指缝隙间鼓起、溢出，触感有点像小蛇蠕动着自指根盘到指尖。

第二天早上，但丁问他昨晚睡得怎么样，维吉尔面色如常，回答还好，但丁所有的问题和安慰全都噎在半空。他从未如此真切地意识到，即使他们现在手背贴手心再无隔阂，但有些发生了的就是发生了，只要维吉尔不承认，他就永远不会知道自己的哥哥到底经历了什么，他最可怕的想象可能也比不过真相的万分之一炸裂。他哭起来，维吉尔警惕地抽回手问你发什么神经，但丁不停地哭起来，哭得呜咽抽噎，维吉尔眼睑始终干燥，他可能天生没有什么同理心，看着但丁这个年龄还哭得像小时候只想笑，在这前所未有的亲密而轻盈的时刻，事不关己地拍着胞弟的肩膀想，明明是兄弟，他怎么就有这么多眼泪可流。

end

*《启示录》27-8:1  
*马克·奥里略《沉思录》  



End file.
